


yet she stands

by JulyB96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, first got fic show me support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyB96/pseuds/JulyB96
Summary: Stags and lions and fish and bears prance about their feet, delighting in the destruction. She begins to shake and he holds tighter, ready to cradle her as she goes.But it is not that easy to kill a god..alternate version of the last episode. the mother of dragons would never go that easily





	yet she stands

The blade slices through her like a hand through newly-fallen snow. The ease with which it happens only makes the reality more painful. It should not be this easy to kill a god.

Jon pulls back quick enough, watches her head duck south then rise back north to meet his gaze. Little strands of silver, rebellious frays that escaped the braid, frame her face, fly to and fro, pushed by the wind of their mingling gasps. Black swallows purple as her pupils blow wide, nothing left but faint lilac rings. 

For a moment, the world is still. Between them, memories dance. An outstretched palm as the dead closed in, soft whisperings within the cavern, dragons soaring across the horizon. Jon can still feel the beast underneath his hand, its rubied-eye curious, hers even more so. He can feel the heat of her underneath him, the love of her embrace, so strong it had snatched his breath away. All the moments turn to ash now, slipping away in a breeze of  _ could be’s _ . Stags and lions and fish and bears prance about their feet, delighting in the destruction. She begins to shake and he holds tighter, ready to cradle her as she goes.

But it is not that easy to kill a god.

Daenerys starts suddenly, a ferocious breath labors through her and she shoves him back with a harshness he did not expect. With steps backward and small, she puts more distance between them. The shock is disappearing and to replace it, pain. A hand flies to the hilt of the dagger, imbedded so deep between her bones that Jon wretches. It was not possible, he was always steady of hand; he could not have made this mistake. 

Her hand tightens around the hilt and he moves, “Don’t—”

“ _ Why? _ ” She screams; the sound echoes against the walls and escapes up into the heavens. Surely others will hear it. Her face contorts, a hurried mixture of anger and grief. The repercussions of the outburst take its toll and she cries out, louder; this one rings with agony. He does not have to imagine the pain. The sting of the blade, the fire beneath the ribs, the hot, iron taste of blood—it is all too familiar. Jon moves again and her scream alone stops him. “Why?” She says; the sound reminds him of how the dragons had shrieked when their brother fell. “Why  _ you _ ?”

Jon can do nothing but shake his head. Longclaw burns against his hip; the touch of a ghost come to rip it away.

The tears come unbidden to her as her voice rings clear—“Drogon!” Again she shouts and again and again, for her son, for her soldiers, for her people, for her fallen council. Blood is staining her leathers, a deep, dark red that turns her ash-covered palms black. The pink flush of her cheeks are long gone, a sickly pale to replace it, and she stumbles further, tripping up the small steps, but never does she fall.

Piercing cries of pain, yet she stands. Diamonds dripping down her cheeks, yet she stands. Heart broken and kissing iron, yet she stands. Yet she stands, yet she stands.

The shock begins to peel away from him and he stutters out, while he still can, “Dany, let me end it.” Her eyes find him, wide and ferocious and teary. “You won’t heal from this, please.” Her mouth opens, as if she intends to speak, but footsteps fall on their ears. Wings flap from above and the world erupts.

Grey Worm leads a hoard of soldiers into the throne room and his onyx eyes flit, from the bloody dagger to the empty sheath. The image of his wounded queen is enough to send his spear flying through the air, but Jon rolls to the side. He does not pull Longclaw. He does not intend to live. 

Drogon crashes to the earth beside her, wings sending a flurry of ash through the ruin. The flame he spews blows out another wall and sends them all to the floor. Except for her. With the dagger clutched tight, she climbs his wing, mounts him beside the throne, shrieking and shouting all the while. 

They find each other through the flurry, lesser now as it settles. The shock is truly gone now, but he does not hurt. The world only softens and blurs. Her hair mixes with the horizon behind her. “I loved you,” Daenerys says. Her lip trembles—she is shaking, all of her. “I loved you. Only you.”

Jon smiles and wonders if it is he who is dying, because he can no longer feel. Not the ache in his heart nor the cold on his skin nor the tears in his eyes. He is a ghost within himself. “I know,” he yells. “As I do you.”

She gasps then, free hand pressing to her chest as fear finally arrives. Drogon shakes, sensing her discomfort. As if they are one now that she is atop him. Jon wonders if that is true, if she will stay alive as long as his fire lies underneath her fingertips. With a single command, black wings of night stretch wide and beat the tired air. Drogon takes her high and far, until they are nothing but a black and silver smudge against the horizon.

Shouts invade his senses. A dozen bodies crash into his own. He is out long before he hits the floor.

Jon hopes to see her soon. Together. In that dark, lonely place of after.

But it is not that easy to kill a god.

**Author's Note:**

> a few things. i have only watched the show, i'm working on the books; i'm writing in show context. i don't agree with the last season at all, i'm very angry, but i watched the last episode and a major thought was that daenerys would never go that easily. 
> 
> i left it open-ended because i'm not sure if i'll continue. depends on the response to this, i've never written for this fandom before. also, i'm not entirely sure what pov i'm writing in so if anyone can identify it please let me know
> 
> i hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading xxx  
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated


End file.
